pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
ORAS005: Omega Alpha Adventure 4
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (ORAS). Synopsis While Ruby camps at the Sky Tower, Steven presents the Mega Evolution to Emerald and Sapphire. Remembering Ruby's favor, Steven shows to Sapphire and Emerald the new threat of the Devon Corporation. Meanwhile, old enemies start to unite. Chapter Plot Ruby is cooking the berry soup in the Sky Pillar. Latios declines, wondering why Ruby has this hobby. Ruby replies this is his hobby, remembering three years ago he accepted Birch's quest to gather data for the Pokédex. He tells Latios after the events of the Battle Frontier, Sapphire encouraged him to go with her to start looking for more Pokémon, and it is then when his cooking habit started. However, he knows well in nine days all these things may be over. When he and Emerald heard of this meteorite crashing the planet, they were shocked. Steven told them his father was investigating the case, though there were some enemies of Devon Corp. that don't believe these claims. Despite these threats, the Devon Corp. has not acted against them. Since they may attack, Steven gave Emerald and Ruby two Mega Bracelets to fight against these enemies. Ruby immediately accepted, though Emerald yelled at him, since Emerald did not believe this at first. Ruby admired the Key Stone, which infuriated Emerald. Ruby, looking at his new Pokédex, asked for Steven not to tell Sapphire about the meteor (since she was not present at the meeting due to her quest of gathering data for the Pokédex). Ruby just asked of Steven to tell Sapphire about these enemies of Devon Corp. and Steven agreed. Ruby admits he had doubts until Zinnia confirmed this story. Zinnia, however, thinks of Ruby, knowing he is a good kid. However, she is reminded of his Mega Bracelet and curses Devon. Nevertheless, she is focused on the task to find the sacred dragon and finish the mission her ancestors gave her: to protect the world. At Dewford Town, Sapphire and Emerald train, their Mega Blaziken and Mega Sceptile clashing. Steven applauds both of them, since they have Mega Evolved their Pokémon for the very first time, an evolution beyond evolution. Sapphire and Emerald are amazed, but surprised Sceptile and Blaziken reverted back to their original form. Steven explains the Mega Evolution occurs during battle and will revert back after it. He also informs them there are many Mega Stones, like Blazikenite and Sceptilite, which are named after the Pokémon they can Mega Evolve. He also informs them the Pokémon needs to hold the corresponding Mega Stone, while the trainer needs to touch the Key Stone (placed in their Mega Bracelet) to activate. Sapphire and Emerald are somewhat confused, but reply as if their very feelings are put through the Key Stone. Steven lets them know the trainer shares its life energy through the Key Stone to empower their bond with their Pokémon. Ultima observed this and is excited by the Mega Evolution. Steven advises them to use these Mega Forms to launch the ultimate attacks to crush any strong target. Sapphire cannot wait to show Mega Blaziken to her father, but wonders where is Ruby, since she did not see Mumu Mega Evolve. Sapphire promises to teach Ruby about Mega Evolution, then turns to Steven. Sapphire asks him why did they have to learn the Mega Evolution process, so Steven gives her a letter. Sapphire, unable to read the letter, has Emerald read it, in which someone intimidates Devon Corp. to stop harnessing energy, else they will destroy it. It is signed by "the draconid people". Sapphire is outraged, thinking Team Magma and Team Aqua are the only people trying to cause trouble around. Steven is certain these "draconid people" are a tribe living with dragons. Even if this tribe has rarely been active throughout the history, he fears they will be powerful enemies. Sapphire encourages Emerald to master Mega Evolution, but are visited by Mr. Briney, President Stone and Elite Four Drake. While Steven greets Drake, Sapphire is thrilled to see Mr. Stone (since she saved his Castform), though Ultima bickers with Mr. Briney. However, this moment is cut when Mr. Stone orders everyone, without hesitation to board the boat, since information can be leaked. Mr. Briney and Drake reply they found a place where they can master Mega Evolution, Sea Mauville. Meanwhile, at Lilycove City, at the former base of Team Aqua HQ, Amber arrives. He knows even if there is nothing here, he still thinks of Matt and Shelly, his comrades, even if their leader betrayed them, and so did Amber. Suddenly, Shelly and Matt appear. Amber is happy, but sends his Gorebyss, who washes them away. He remembers a man, who could create illusions through flames. The man acknowledges Amber, who managed to see through his illusions and tells they could be working together. The man is Blaise, who appears with his Slugma. Debuts Item Hoenn Pokédex (second version; flashback) Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 1 chapters